


a picture perfect smile

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feels, Kissing in the Rain, Pining, joy, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: For Jihyun, she was the negative film in the process to be developed, and his heart was the darkroom.At last, he would witness her smile, under the summer rain.
Relationships: Jihyun/Sayuri
Kudos: 1
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Memento Mori `





	a picture perfect smile

**Author's Note:**

> For Joy prompt, I only have the inspiration for this hehe  
> a ship I've developed for a long time, but haven't had the chance to write it yet, I'm glad to finally write them~  
> xoxo

For some people, joy could be the most simple things.

For Jihyun, it had been taking photographs.

Evergreen trees, green grass, wildflowers, enveloped in the thin mist in the sunrise, this kind of place might make one feel wonderment. An unearthly woods, as Jihyun expected after his first visit months ago. Today, he returned here after accepting Sayuri’s request to take some photographs for her upcoming recital. He rarely accepted clients, unless those who were close to him, and her? He would accept it in a single heartbeat.

Sayuri, the pianist he met in the after-party of a recital — she was not only a friend, or a client, Jihyun had seen her differently for quite a while.

A negative film in the process to be developed, perhaps?

And his heart was the darkroom.

The thought caused him to smile as he walked farther into the woods, slinging the camera case on his shoulder. He casted a glance to her, quite expectantly. “Sayuri, I hope this place meets your expectation?” They both had chosen the location together to fit the theme of her piano piece, but he was still unsure unless she confirmed it herself.

“Ah, yes.” Sayuri said, walking slightly behind him, her long crimson dress and her chiffon shawl stood out among the greenery of the woods. “The meadow you showed me from that photograph is still far away?”

“Not too far, we’ll arrive soon enough.” He stepped aside, and halted for a moment until they were side by side, offering a hand. “Be careful where you’re stepping, the path onward is a little bit difficult.”

Nodding a little, she placed her hand in his. “Thank you, Jihyun.” Her gaze peered to the side, a slight bashful look appeared on her soft features.

Carefully, he led the way towards the edge of a meadow, where the gentle ray of morning sunlight filtered through the green leaves, creating an ethereal fairytale setting. Sayuri was quiet as she gazed around their surroundings, retracting her hand from his.

After knowing her for more than a year, he had grown accustomed to her, every behavior, every reaction, though subtle, he couldn’t help but to be drawn in.

Jihyun walked farther to the middle of the meadow, the early morning sunlight shone upon him. “This place is perfectly suitable for your recital promo, I’m glad you agreed..” Jihyun smiled when he saw her lips curved a little, but not enough to call it a smile. The only times he’d witnessed her smile were when she bowed to the audience, after her piano performance.

It never appeared when he invited her to dinner, or meeting her in casual places — never.

But he knew, her heart was sincere.

 _Broken for years_ , but sincere.

“It is perfect.” Sayuri stood, graceful in her crimson dress though quite oblivious. “Jihyun.. What should I do?” 

He began to take out his camera from its case, placing the empty case down on the ground. Contemplative in watching her, he had promised himself to never force her to smile. “Walk around this meadow.” Jihyun answered with a gentle voice.

“That’s it?” Her brows curved upwards.

“Yes, that’s it. Enjoy the scenery and never think about my presence or the camera. As simple as that.” He stepped away from the middle of the meadow, preparing to take the shots.

Sayuri walked into the sunlight, wearing the same dress that she would wear for the recital, as Jihyun suggested. Around and around she walked aimlessly, though it took a little time before she finally truly enjoyed the scenery. And her lips began to stretch into a faint smile.

Jihyun had planned this photo session to be natural, it would do her no good if it was forced. He smiled to himself while following her around, taking picture by picture in the best angles, aware that she didn’t have to put much effort into a picture that was worth the recital’s poster and banner.

Strong, elegant, beautiful.

But, then…

_Drip._

“Jihyun?” Sayuri lifted her hand with palm up, glancing upward to the sky.

The sight of her was so beautiful that he pressed the shutter several times, lost in the moment. Through the lens, he caught her looking back, frowning at him. Only then Jihyun stopped taking pictures and looking at her directly. “I apologize. What is it, Sayuri?”

“It’s raining. I feel some raindrops falling.”

But the sunlight was still bright, shining through the trees. “Raining?” He outstretched a hand, and actually felt the raindrops falling as well. “Summer rain. We should return to the car.” And he began to walk over to her, hurriedly.

Sayuri walked to meet him halfway, but the rain fell heavier in the matter of seconds, she used her shawl to cover her head, then as she approached him, her gaze fell to the camera on Jihyun’s hand. Without any word, she quickly took off the shawl and wrapped the camera with it.

“No, you’ll be drenched.” Jihyun said, trying to unwrap the camera but she didn’t allow him to. “Sayuri, this camera is waterproof. You don’t have to worry about it.”

Her hands froze for a moment, but she kept the shawl covering the camera and shoved it to Jihyun, insistent as always. “Just in case, keep it wrapped for now.” She knew how precious it was to Jiyhun, like how she loved her piano.

He didn’t say anything but taking her hand, and walking faster with her in tow. At least, he should protect her from this summer rain. They stopped under the largest oak tree nearby. “The tree will shelter us until the weather gets better.”

“I feel like we’re in a movie. This summer rain, the woods, taking shelter under a tree, it’s unbelievable.” Sayuri said out of the blue.

As he turned around, hand still holding hers, he saw it.

A laugh — silent, but _she laughed_.

Such pure joy that never appeared in her face in the whole year he had known her, now slightly within his reach. Jihyun didn’t know what made him do it, but his arm suddenly slipped around her waist, feeling the drenched fabric of her dress, he held her against him. _Your smile is lovely — no, actually, you are lovely._ The next moment, he dipped down to press his lips on hers, soft, gentle.

Startled, Sayuri didn’t respond at first. One second, two second, three second, then she closed her eyes, moving her lips subtly in a soft brush against his. Answering his feelings, someone who had been kind and patient enough to stand by her side, no matter how difficult she could be at times.

_Jihyun.. Why are you so kind to me?_

In that kiss, she also smiled, with a joy she hadn’t felt for a long time after the heartbreak many years ago, and the truth was, it also had been a while since Jihyun was smiling from the depth of his heart.

The rain was falling and falling, drenched them more and more, but nothing could break the kiss. They didn’t want it to end too soon. Jihyun tightened his hold with his back against the tree trunk, savoring the moment, and she leaned closer to him. Their other hands holding the camera, wrapped in a crimson shawl, together. 

Neither was willing to let go, but when they did, he didn’t regret it.

The moment was perfect, too perfect that a camera won’t be able to capture it. However, he didn’t need a camera because it was engraved in his mind as another precious memory he would cherish for the rest of his life. 

Because there in her face; water droplets falling from the end of her hair, her eyes radiant under the soft sunlight.

A smile plastered on her lips, mirroring his.

A picture perfect smile.


End file.
